


Drabble: A Difference Of Opinion

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: BDSM, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-18
Updated: 2010-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt from jay_linden: Hugh/Ioan. You did NOT just say that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: A Difference Of Opinion

"You did not just say that."

Ioan rolls over. Huh, Hugh's back early. Ioan closes his phone. "Yes, I did, master."

"It's true, then," Hugh says, "my slave has no taste."

Ioan spreads his legs and rises slightly onto his knees. He knows how Hugh is going to want him after this. "That may be true," he says, mostly to the pillow, "but if so, then my master has no idea what cinematography is."

"My slave is mouthy tonight," Hugh says, and pulls out his belt.

"Yes, and my master is an Oscar voter, which makes it _so much worse_."


End file.
